


The Echoes of a Thunderstorm

by Roseeater (eki_fuuten)



Series: What Eevees didn't see [3]
Category: Pokemon GO, pokemon: and the world will turn to ash - Fandom
Genre: Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Nonbinary Blanche, Nonbinary Character, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eki_fuuten/pseuds/Roseeater
Summary: (For 'And The World Will Turn to Ash' fanon by Surfacage http://www.surfacage.net/ )Candela's idea of warming Spark up before evening play backfires when it turns out Zapdos has no patience for some things. And when Zapdos finds a victim to unload his frustrations on it spoils some people's evening plans, makes one person's night and morning, and leaves a lot of emotional fallout for everyone involved.Includes:Tiny shiny eevees10% porn, 70% uncomfortable feelingsClawsPastriesBloodNote: Since a scene technically hovers on the border between dubious consent and non-consensual I'm tagging and warning for both.Note 2: Although I'm reusing the eevee clutch fromManicurefromWhat Eevees Sawthis is NOT part of that timeline.





	The Echoes of a Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [surfacage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surfacage/gifts), [Turkborne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkborne/gifts).



Spark could feel Zapdos getting more and more frustrated as the day progressed.

It started in the morning when Candela playfully made Spark put in a butt plug to wear while he did his daily work, forbidding him to come or play with himself until the evening. The excitement of the plug being inserted spiked initially but, as the plug wasn't a vibrating one, subsided after some time. At some point the plug seemed to remind about itself only when Spark moved more.

Or at least that's what Spark thought. As the hours passed by that part of his body seemed to be popping up in his mind more and more. It didn't made him very horny, it was more of a slightly stimulating stubborn reminder. A promise of the reward to come - and with Candela's fiery passion the reward would definitely be worth the wait for Spark.

Zapdos was another story entirely. Zapdos tolerated Spark being dommed by Candela or Blanche, tolerated Spark being edged by them, but for some reason couldn't bear this kind of long-term low-level teasing. First Spark had to dissuade Zapdos from jumping Go, and later in the day kept arguing with them that they can't just sexually harass anyone in the Mystic headquarters, which they were visiting, as it would make Blanche upset.

It… kind of worked. Now Spark could almost concentrate on taking care of and examining the shiny eevee clutch that hatched in Mystic a couple of weeks ago and not think of how he'd like to exchange the constant pressure in his ass for Candela's forcefully pounding strap-on. And he could _almost_ keep Zapdos at bay while doing it.

That is until an unexpected person opened the door to the room he was in.

 *

Noire really had planned to only go for a walk, just as they told Amelie. Then they realised the walk led them in the direction of one of their favorite bakeries. And the bakery just happened to be near Mystic headquarters.

They completely randomly remembered that Mystic was taking care of a clutch of shiny eevees and that they had hacked into their system and checked the schedule of the caretakers some days before. It just so happened they were also wearing civilian clothes, so it was enough for them to let their hair down and mess around with their bangs and the busy Mystic members would almost definitely mistake them for their twin. Yes, this was a totally unplanned accidental coincidence.

Noire sped with a weird excitement through the side-corridors of the Mystic labs. A messy-haired Mystic member greeted them and blushed violently as they grinned in reply and patted him on the shoulder while successfully nicking his access badge.

Of course, there was a risk of running into real Blanche but that only added to the thrill.

Noire changed the grip on the paper bag containing two bundles of cream puffs - one of which they planned to drop at Blanche's desk - and used the stolen badge to open the door to the room which held the shiny eevees.

Contrary to their expectations, the room wasn't unoccupied.

Noire jumped to the side before they even realised they're being attacked; they dropped the bag and blocked the hand that launched straight for their throat. Even despite their evasive manoeuvre the hand grabbed their arm and threw them backwards with an incredible force, pinning them against the wall, while another hand punched them hard in the stomach. The punch was almost strong enough to wind them, despite the fact they managed to tense their muscles just in time.

"What the hell, Spark, it's me!"

"I know," said Sparks voice as Spark's face stopped just centimeters from Noire's face. Noire looked into his eyes.

The eyes weren't Spark's.

-  


Spark was distracted just enough for Zapdos to surface and take over when he saw the hateful thing enter the room. Spark reacted just in time to stop Zapdos from killing it - or would have, if that was Zapdos' plan. But that's not what Zapdos wanted. Zapdos needed a way to vent their frustration and it was the perfect victim to do it on.

Spark reminded Zapdos that Zapdos promised to comply with Candela's orders. But Zapdos pointed out Candela said Spark is _not to play with himself or come_ .  
There was nothing about doing that _to someone else_.

Spark couldn't argue with that. Apparently Spark also didn't want to risk Zapdos accidentally killing Noire and didn't want to let Zapdos act alone.

So it seemed if they were to do it, they'd have to do it together. That was fine for Zapdos.

-  


Noire wasn't sure how to react to Spark's unusual behavior, still stunned from the unprovoked violence, when Spark shoved his leg between their legs and bit their shoulder. Intense excitement burst through Noire's body and they squirmed.

"Spark, if you needed to get off that much you should have texted…"

"SHUT UP!" Spark's snarl carried the telltale echoes of Zapdos now and a wave of both fear and lust swept through Noire. They didn't come here for this but when Spark's hand closed around their throat, claws biting into their neck and drawing blood Noire couldn't help but arch their body, hips pushing their crotch into Spark's leg. A feral laugh escaped Spark's lips at this reaction and he tore through Noire's shirt with the claws of his other hand, carelessly enough to cut skin. This wasn't normal bedroom Spark - if there was any way of calling what they usually did "normal" - this felt like fighting Spark when he was blending with Zapdos, a murder machine just millimeters away from killing them. Part of Noire wanted to object and struggle, but _another part kept rubbing on Spark's leg, Arceus damn it…_

Spark's free hand explored Noire's body relentlessly, violently, claws drawing blood and tearing off pieces of their shirt. A quick, powerful tug ripped a whole sleeve in half and Spark bit into Noire's arm, his teeth drawing blood; when Noire raised their hand to his face Spark's own hand grabbed it, claws sinking into flesh. Pain mixed with pleasure as Spark's behavior hovered just below the line that would have made Noire's self-preservation instinct kick in and fight Spark off. Noire couldn't keep their voice down and half cried in pain half moaned. They wondered if someone could hear them - if _Blanche_ could hear them - when a sudden discharge of electricity from Spark's leg jumped between Noire's legs and the thought melted into the feeling of pain end euphoria.

Spark's hand followed, as he tore off the button of Noire's pants, undid the zipper and unceremoniously shoved his hand inside. He knew exactly how to stimulate them and Noire moaned and squirmed under his grip, even as the claws kept threatening to injure Noire's gentle parts. They expected Spark to take off their pants to fuck them next but Spark didn't; he just worked relentlessly to stimulate Noire as much as possible. It felt amazing but at the same time… something felt off.

"Spark, what…" they panted and Spark's other hand suddenly let go of Noire's neck and moved to their stomach; their muscles suddenly tensed and an unexpected orgasm tore through their body, making them scream. Just as it started subsiding another wave went through them, taking all their thoughts away and making them scream again.

And again.

And again.

After a couple of times the screams started turning into weaker and weaker moans. They felt their nerves scream instead as another wave of pleasure washed through them repeatedly. It was enough, it was too much, but their body was too sluggish to fight Spark off now.

"Spark, stop…" they whispered hoarsely. "I can't…"

"Yes you can. This doesn't stop _until I say so."_  A growl like a roll of thunder said into their ear. Noire smelled blood and ozone as Spark forced another climax out of them. They tried to claw at Spark but there was no strength left in Noire's arms.

"Spark... please…" They looked into the possessed golden eyes of Zapdos. Spark smiled.

And forced another orgasm out of them.

As it subsided Noire felt their legs give away. They passed out before they fell to the ground.

 *

 Blanche ran through the corridors; they got alerted by one of the trainers of weird sounds in one of the pokemon holding rooms. The rooms had restricted access and the trainer didn't have the credentials to open it, so he ran around in panic, trying to find someone who did.

Knowing who was in that particular room Blanche send the trainer away - whatever tomfoolery Spark was up to it was better for another bonded to handle him.

Blanche pushed their badge to the card reader, opened the door, took the room in and froze, stunned.

Spark was leaning with his back on the wall, panting, his expression slightly haunted. His eyes were flashing from blue to gold in the same rhythm the lights flickered and he was looking at a bundle lying on the floor near the wall on the other side of the room. When Blanche realised what the bundle was their throat tightened; they instinctively jumped in between Spark and the bundle, their eyes flashing blue from summoning Articuno's power.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" they shouted as a cold wind swept through the room and it seemed only now Spark noticed their presence. He raised his hands, palms towards Blanche in a surrendering gesture. Blanche could see blood on his scarred fingers.

"It's OK. They will be ok!" Spark said frantically, as if he was trying to convince both himself and Blanche. It seemed he wasn't aggressive anymore.

Blanche couldn't stop shaking from anger.

" _Just which part of this is OK?_ " They gestured at the collapsed shape of Noire, covered in cuts and blood, their shirt torn, their pants open and visibly stained, squealing worried baby eevees gathered around them, pawing at their unmoving body. There were no traces of a fight in the room and the eevees weren't scared of Noire, which meant that whatever violence just occurred in the room was pretty much one-sided.

Spark opened his mouth, then closed, for once lost for words, but his eyes regained his natural blue color and the lights in the room stopped flickering.

It was pretty obvious that whatever had happened was Zapdos' doing.

Blanche released the summoning and pressed the palms of their hands to their eyes, trying to calm their breathing down a bit before kneeling next to Noire. Noire was breathing steadily and it seemed that there was no serious damage done, apart from a group of bruises around their neck and an impressive number of deep scratches. Noire was unarmed and dressed in a plain shirt and pants - whatever they came to do it didn't seem to be anything vile. Blanche looked towards a torn shopping bag on the floor they noticed when entering, which wasn't there when they left Spark in the room. One paper-wrapped bundle fell out from the bag and spilled cream puffs on the floor. The other was still in the bag, a note written on it in poorly disguised Noire's handwriting:

" _Blanche  
Eat this for supper _ "

Blanche bit their lip and squeezed the bridge of their nose, trying to stop the tears they felt welling up in their eyes. Just what the hell was this situation supposed to be?

"Blanche I…" Blanche jumped feeling a hand on their shoulder and threw Spark an icy glare - he withdrew instantly.

"You have some explaining to do," they hissed. "But first you're going to help me move Noire."

 ***

Spark sped through the forest of the Instinct preserve, the chilly night air ruffling his hair. Candela was pretty angry when he called to cancel their night and when Blanche took the phone from him and explained the situation Candela agreed he didn't deserve _anything_ tonight, not even a punishment.

Somehow he felt the same.

"YOU JOINED ME." said Zapdos' voice in his head. "AND HOW WAS IT DIFFERENT FROM WHAT YOU USUALLY DO?"

"Don't pretend, _you_ _took over._ And…" Spark couldn't explain it, he didn't entirely understand it himself but it _felt_ different and Blanche's reaction just confirmed this.

"SO IT'S ABOUT LITTLE MYSTIC AND NOT THE THING?"

"Don't call Noire a thing. No. Yes. Maybe." Spark stopped and sniffed the air; the scent of people and gunpowder was clearly discernable now. "I think we've found the poachers."

"GOOD."

Static crackled between Spark's spiked hair and sparks jumped between his fingers. They were going to work off their frustration tonight, one way or another.

 ***

 Noire slowly emerged from a deep sleep into a groggy consciousness. They were in pain and the dark room smelled differently than their own. At first they thought they were in the medical wing again, until they realised the blueish glow they saw wasn't that of a medical equipment but one of a laptop illuminating a sleeping face. Blanche was curled in an armchair, the laptop haphazardly laying on their knee, almost falling on the sleeping vaporeon curled on the floor under Blanche's feet.

Noire sat up. They were lying in a huge soft bed equipped with a ridiculous number of pillows. The room smelled familiar, even though they've never been in it. It was Blanche's smell.

Noire crawled over and found the light switch of the nightstand lamp. The weak light didn't wake Blanche up but was enough for Noire to assess their own state. They were dressed in a Mystic-branded t-shirt, much too big so it worked well as a nightshirt. Their wounds were tended to and dressed, small ones with band-aids with a vaporeon pattern, bigger ones with dressing held into place with a gyarados adhesive tape. These definitely weren't a standard Mystic issue but had to be Blanche's own. As were probably blue boxer briefs Noire was wearing. Someone braided Noire's hair to keep it from tangling in their sleep. There were two big glasses of water on the nightstand - Noire's throat was so parched they grabbed one of them and downed it in one go. Then they looked at Blanche.

It was pretty clear Blanche fell asleep while working - the laptop was still on, although the battery indicator was already flashing red. The blanket Blanche covered themselves with slid off and Noire started worrying if Blanche wouldn't catch a cold. They crawled out from under the warm bedcovers, walked over to their twin and gently put a hand on their exposed arm. Blanche opened their eyes and looked at Noire with such a warm expression it made Noire's heart ache, until Blanche realized the situation and straightened up.

"You should go to bed." Noire's voice was quite hoarse from all the screaming.

"I'm fine," Blanche replied cooly, against the evidence of their arm being cold as ice. They briskly closed their laptop, put it away on the nearby table and looked challengingly into Noire's eyes. Noire didn't take their hand off Blache's shoulder. Blanche tried to keep their stare but after a moment their eyebrows knitted together in a worried expression and they deflated.

"How are you feeling?" They asked quietly.

"I'm… I'll be fine. You know this is not the first time I've been on the receiving end of Zapdos'... whatever it was."

Blanche's forehead wrinkled even more. Noire moved their hand to cradle Blanche's cheek.

"It's sweet that you still worry about me."

Blanche stiffened and took a sharp breath.

"I am _not_ worried. I just feel responsible that you got hurt on Mystic grounds, even if you were here _illegally_." Blanche's voice was full of dignity and Noire might have believed them if not for the fact that Blanche blushed slightly and averted Noire's gaze.

"Well, I guess it makes us even then. Come to bed, Blanche, you're freezing, you're going to get sick."

"Oh, I'm _fine_ , I was just here to ascertain you weren't going to do something suspicious on Mystic grounds."

"And here I thought you were here because this is _your room_."

Blanche tried to look at Noire defiantly but they were visibly too sleepy to keep up the act; eventually they gave up and curled into themselves.

"Well…"

Noire noticed Blanche started shivering, grabbed their arms and practically hauled Blanche from the armchair.

"Stop being stubborn, we can be enemies tomorrow, now you need to get warm." Noire pushed Blanche towards the bed but stopped before following them. "Shit, where is my phone, I have to contact Amelie, she's probably furious!"

"I've had Annie contact your assistant." Blanche crawled under a blanket and was pulling another one over themselves. "She's going to pick you up in the morning."

"Oh. Well then." Noire crawled into the bed after Blanche, watching as their sibling gathered pillows and nested between them. "Goodnight then."

Noire turned off the light and curled near Blanche, not close enough to touch but close enough to hear their breath. Noire calmed their own breath, breathing slowly and regularly as if they were asleep.

After a short while Noire felt Blanche snuggle to them.

"Goodnight Noire." Blanche murmured.

 *

 Noire woke up to the soft sunlight seeping through thick blue curtains and a sleeping Blanche clinging to their side. Noire snuggled closer to their twin and started stroking their hair. Blanche opened their eyes, smiled sleepily at Noire and fell back asleep.

Noire was in quite a lot of pain, their wounds hurting and itching and their muscles sore from yesterday's misadventure, but if getting manhandled by Zapdos was the price for a morning like this they could be subjected to it every day.

After half an hour of watching Blanche sleep Noire realised they never got to pet the eevees. Very gently they untangled themselves from Blanche, doing their best not to wake their twin up while wrapping them in blankets, and crawled out of the bed. Vaporeon was sleeping in the armchair Noire found Blanche sleeping last night. Noire petted the eeveelution gently; he purred and fell back asleep, just like his owner.

Blanche's clothes were thrown on a chair but Noire's own pants were nowhere to be found. Noire shrugged and went to the bathroom. After washing their face Noire surveyed themselves critically in the mirror. Most of the injuries were hidden under the oversized T-shirt and if they brushed their bangs aside they would easily pass for Blanche in a casual outfit.

Noire put on Blanche's leggings they took from the clothes pile, grabbed the Mystic One badge from the table and, after slipping into their own dress shoes - which they found near the entrance - left Blanche's quarters.

 *

 "Yes, they are here!" Blanche sighed in relief after opening the door to the lab. They were woken up by Noire's phone - Noire's assistant was calling she's coming to pick them up - but Noire themselves was nowhere to be found. Part of Blanche panicked, imaging what kind of mayhem their twin could be causing in the Mystic building that very moment. Yet, seeing Noire sitting cross-legged on the floor with a jolteon curled comfortably between their legs and shiny eevees perched on their thighs, shoulders and head, their expression gleeful and innocent, it was obvious Noire didn't even think of doing anything unseemly this time.

Two of the small eevees squealed happily, jumped off Noire and ran up to Blanche. Blanche squatted and petted them gently, then took both in their arms to prevent the pokemon from running out of the room.

"Boss, we really need to talk about your definition of _a walk_." Amelie walked into the room and looked critically at Noire, her hands on her hips.

"But eevees…" Noire pouted; Blanche almost snorted with laughter and felt the knot in their stomach loosen.

"You cannot just wander into an enemy base like that! No offense meant." The last sentence Amelie directed at Blanche.

"None taken."

" _But. Eevees_!" Noire insisted.

"And those eevees are staying here." Blanche said sharply. "They are a part of a research and most of them have been reserved for adoption by Mystic trainers."

"It's all right, Noire wouldn't steal the Pokémon after you took care of them last night, _would you boss_?"

"No, Amelie."

Blanche watched with fascination. It was the first time they've seen Noire actually _obeying_ someone who wasn't Sabrina - and even that statement could be considered questionable. They had no idea what it was about the tiny assistant that made Noire act this way but there was no doubt the girl was someone exceptional.

It still took lots of persuasion - and even more of Noire's whining - to make the Rocket executive leave the eevee babies and go back to Blanche's quarters to dress. To be fair, the eevees also seemed very happy with Noire's company and Blanche felt a bit jealous - or would have if not for the fact that two of the eeveelings clearly preferred Blanche.

When they got back to the living quarters Amelie practically pushed Noire into Blanche's room after giving them a bag with fresh clothes. She looked like she wanted to kick them in the butt for a good measure while doing so, and Blanche understood the frustration perfectly.

-  


Noire rummaged in the bag looking for pants, grumbling about pointless executive meetings that drew them away from cute eevees which they could play with _while watching Blanche hold and pet two of them._ This was unlikely to happen again mostly because a whole clutch of shiny eevees was indeed a very unusual occurrence.

"I just want to take all of them home with me," they murmured.

"So you _did_ come to steal our eevees." Blanche, who was leaning on the wall with their hands crossed, sighed with apparent disappointment.

"No." Noire put one leg into their dress pants; 'all of them' included not only eevees but also Blanche, but Noire knew better than to admit it. "I just wanted to pet them."

"... You broke into Mystic labs just to pet eevees?" Blanche's eyebrows raised, incredulity clearly present in their voice.

Noire snorted.

"I didn't _break_ in," they wrinkled their nose in indignation. "I _sneaked_ in. If I didn't bump into Spark the eevees would have gotten petted and no one would be any wiser."

Noire took off the Mystic t-shirt and folded it haphazardly. They noticed that there was a tiny number one sewn at the bottom of the Mystic logo; yes, this was definitely Blanche's personal t-shirt… They threw it into their bag and grabbed their own dress shirt.

"Noire" Blanche's voice was oddly strained. "Regarding Spark… are you OK?"

Noire shrugged before pushing their hands into the sleeves of the shirt.

"It's just a few cuts and bruises, far from the worst Spark has done to me, you know that. Also, it wasn’t the first time I ended up bloody and unconscious. Probably not the last time either."

"This is not what I'm asking about!" Blanche's voice broke a little and there were traces of tears in their eyes - they squeezed their eyes shut, probably trying to stop them. "When I found you you were… did he…"

Noire realised what Blanche was asking and dropped the hairbrush they were holding onto the bed.

"Oh, mon chou…" they came up to Blanche and put an arm over them. "He didn't force himself on me. He just… went a bit overboard. Our... _relationship_ is not exactly vanilla."

Blanche leaned their head on their shoulder and Noire felt their own chest tighten.

"I was afraid that you…" Blanche's voice was barely audible. "Spark was really vague and I thought…"

"I'm _fine_. You don't need to worry about me, I can take care of myself." As much as Noire enjoyed Blanche caring about them there was something heartbreaking in the look in their eyes. Noire wanted it to disappear. "And I'm not going to apologise for fucking in your building."

These words had the desired effect; Blanche collected themselves and straightened up.

"It _would_ be appreciated if you didn't repeat that," they said coolly. "What happens between you and Spark is not my business, but show at least _some_ decency and do it somewhere else."

Noire couldn't help themselves and hugged Blanche a bit stronger before letting them go.

"Well, it's not like I want to be be judged by you anyway," they shrugged, went back to the bed to grab their bag and made their way to the door, where Amelie had been waiting for them.

"And Blanche?" Noire stopped with their hand on the doorframe and looked back at ther twin.

"What?" Blanche bristled, probably preparing themselves for a snide comment.

"Thank you." Noire said softly and left the room.

 *

 The weather was infuriatingly beautiful: the sun shining brightly, the fresh smell in the air suggesting a thunderstorm had passed through in the night. Only the thunderstorm didn't _pass through_ \- he was sitting on the bench near the entrance and eating breakfast.

"Oh, hey Noire! Want a sandwich? I have a few." Spark waved to them and Noire felt annoyance rise in them; they left Amelie behind, came over to Spark and decked him on the head.

"You could have just said _no_ , you know." Spark massaged his jaw.

"Don't act like you didn't deserve it, asshole!"

"Oh, did I? I thought you _liked_ it that way." Spark leaned back. There was something off about him and it wasn't just the twigs in his hair.

"Listen, dickhead. There is only one person allowed to make Blanche upset and that is _me_ . And I definitely don't mean it as them being upset _because they worry about me_. So maybe don't do shit like that to me where they can see it."

Spark narrowed his eyes and stared at them for a moment; Noire had an impression his eyes flashed yellow for a split second, but it might have been a trick of the light.

"...You are really fucked in the head, Noire."

"Well, you're the one to talk; you're the one who does that."

"And you like it."

"NOT WHEN IT MAKES BLANCHE AND BABY POKEMON UPSET!"

"You know, pokemon don't care when other pokemon see…" Spark's eyes were definitely tainted with a yellow glow now but Noire didn't care.

"I am not a pokemon. _Blanche_ is not a pokemon _you fucking stupid murderous flying taser_!"

Spark tipped his head to the side and his eyes narrowed again.

"Uhm," Amelie's bright voice cut into the tension. "Good morning leader… Zapdos." Amelie nodded towards Spark. "Boss, if you wouldn't mind not provoking a legendary pokemon that'd be appreciated, because we neither have another change of clothes for you nor the time to patch you up before the meeting."

"Amelie, _I'm not done_ …"

"I am pretty sure you already got your message across; unless you want to invalidate it by starting a fight _right on Mystic's doorstep_?"

Noire stared into the hazel eye; Amelie did have a point. There was also something in her expression that made Noire feel Amelie was quite upset; and for the few people Noire actually cared about they didn't really want to make most of them upset in one day. They growled.

"Uuuh, how can I tell if the birdbrain understood what I mean?"

"Hmm, I think I did." The golden glow in Spark's eyes faded. "Hey, do you want a sandwich to go?"

"You can take that sandwich _and stick it up your_ …"

"Let's go, boss!" Amelie barked and pushed Noire in the direction of her parked car.

 *

 "Blanche, you can't live off cream-puffs!" Annie's slammed a packed fresh sandwich from the bakery on the desk which made Blanche look up from the report they were checking.

"You keep saying this about Red Tauros and Ramen. Isn't this _actual food_?"

"Yes, but you can't live off just _one_ type of food. This is basic nutrition. _Which I know you know because you are very strict with it when it comes to the pokemon._ "

"But I have all those cream-puffs, better not let them go bad, right?"

Annie sighed.

"I wish you had that approach with _virtually any other food_ you have."

Blanche looked at the cream-puff they were holding in their hand. Surely they had this approach to food in general? It's not like those cream-puffs that Noire left behind had _any special meaning_ …

"Anyway, Instinct One came to you but apparently he doesn't want to enter without your permission."

Well, that was… odd. On the other hand it made Blanche feel somewhat relieved.

"Tell him I'll come in a moment."

Blanche finished correcting the report, thought for a moment and then grabbed the sandwich Annie had left on their desk. They ate the sandwich slowly, reviewing their plans for the rest of the day, then opened and drank a can of Red Tauros.

Only then they left the office and headed to the entrance of the building. To their surprise, and slight annoyance, Spark was still waiting on the bench just outside.

"Did you forget how to comb your hair in the morning?" This was an understatement on Blanche's side; Spark was unshaven, his hair messy, full of twigs and leaves. There were numerous smudges of dirt on his clothes and a faint smell of blood, ash, burned hair and ozone coming off him.

"We had a busy night." Spark shrugged.

"You also had a busy _evening_." Blanche let their voice become as cold as Articuno's breath.

"Yeah, regarding yesterday…" Spark rubbed his head, messing his hair even further, if it even was possible. He got up and his eyes glowed with Zapdos' gold; Blanche felt their eyebrows twitch and they had to make an effort not to take a step back when Spark towered over them.

"I am sorry I made you upset, little fledgeling." Spark's voice carried the hidden depths of Zapdos' possession. "It was not my intention to intrude upon your territory in such a way. I shall not repeat that."

Blanche blinked and stared into the golden eyes. It was unheard of for Zapdos to actually apologise for anything but it was also quite perplexing what they thought Blanche was upset about. Then again the real reason they were actually upset, the dread they felt when they saw Spark looking with guilt at Noire's bloody unmoving figure, when they thought… No, admitting that was out of the question.

"That…. Will be most appreciated."

Zapdos smiled with Spark's mouth and Spark''s eyes shifted from gold to blue, his smile losing the edge and fading a bit.

"Uh, want to grab something to bite together?" Spark's own smile was a bit sheepish, which also seemed unusual to Blanche but they felt it was well deserved.

"I've already eaten." They replied curtly.

"Oh. Well then. I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the leaders' meeting?"

"Indeed. I hope you'll clean yourself up before it." Blanche nodded to Spark, turned around and walked briskly back into the Mystic building.

Blanche didn't want to think about the fact that Zapdos basically said they wouldn't repeat… the behavior _on Mystic grounds_.

They knew they'd end up thinking about it in the end, they just really didn't want to.

 ***

 Noire lounged on their sofa, hugging their eevee and watching a teary korean soap opera. There was a knock on the door and, after a short moment, a quiet tick of the lock. Amelie walked into the room carrying a box from a bakery.

"Oh, you finally came!" Noire perked up. "The good part is about to start soon."

"I went to buy you some chocolate donuts." Amelie kicked off her shoes.

Amelie was a treasure and Noire wasn't going to hide that fact.

"Amelie, you're the beeest!" Noire jumped out from under their blanket and ran to grab the box from Amelie, their hands closing on thin air when Amelie moved the box out of their reach.

"Noire, why are you wearing a _Mystic t-shirt_ in Rocket headquarters?"

Noire hesitated only for a split second.

"What, I _stole_ it!." They expectantly extended their hands towards Amelie. Amelie sighed, but passed the box of pastries to Noire.

"Just don't let anyone else see you."

An even deeper feeling of affection overcame Noire and they hugged Amelie with one arm, their other hand being occupied with the box of treats.

"You _really_ are the best, you know?"

Amelie petted their head.

"Are you sure you're fine?"

Noire really wasn't sure but they didn't plan on thinking about it. Their wounds stung, their muscles were sore but Amelie was there, their eevee was cute as always, and the T-shirt they had on still smelled faintly of Blanche.

"Come, I've made some popcorn."

**Author's Note:**

> When I started writing this story I was planning it to be hot forced orgasms story... but I didn't account for not being able to control Zapdos and the scene went... a bit different than I espected.  
> The fallout unfolded and I knew this story wouldn't have a _resolution_.
> 
> If the story makes you feel a little unsettled... well, that's good :)
> 
> \-----  
> Since I decided to time those for myself in case we get some big canon reveals: written after A New Leader 4 (page 20) + also the comment "Spark's time is running out".


End file.
